


The clash

by Jade_Curran



Series: Ladybirds and Robins [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Curran/pseuds/Jade_Curran
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Ladybirds and Robins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872049
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

The youngest Wayne sipped his coffee wearily in front of the cave's big computer. It was three in the morning. The others were already lucky enough to go to sleep after the patrol. According to his latest information, Bruce retreated to his study, where there was no bed, so he would probably fall over the table to allow his body to demand some much needed sleep. Jason didn't come home as usual, just as Dick stayed in his own area. Tim fainted in the living room next to his laptop, in the strictest sense of the word. Since the girls used to leave normally, he was finally able to stay with the supercomputer. He asked diligently for information. He tried to understand the events of the previous day, with not much success so far. Sabine Cheng came from a large Chinese family, at least that was in her official documentation. Digging a little deeper, however, it turned out that Sabine Cheng’s real name was Carolyn Wu-San, Sandra Wu-San’s sister. They had buried this information so deeply that not even a hacker could have dug it out without the Bat Clan technology. Damian massaged his nose saddle when he realized he had been added by his mother to Lady Shiva's niece.  
That in itself was a serious reason for the headache, but as the son of the best detective in the world, he researched even more. It was no longer a question that he wanted to know this woman from himself far away after that, the question was exactly how far away. If not all at once, but little by little, he began to steal the information. It was always only when the others were asleep or not at home and always carefully cleaned the machine after himself.  
Tom Dupain is the only child of Roland and Gina. He began to capitalize on his spectacularly large stature and strength in the bakery profession. Through hard work and the steadfast support of his wife, he has grown to be the best baker in Paris. But so far, he hasn't believed anything. Sabine also seemed an innocent citizen at first.  
Of course, there was plenty of time to explore the facts, dig up the past of the figures in question, and figure out what his mother was up to. He did not tell the other members of his family that Talia had been abducted him or the marriage. He was too ashamed of what had happened. However, the more he managed to find out, the more confused he was. In addition to Lady Shiva, names such as Diana Prince, Hippolyta, or Timothy Hunter have emerged. After months of investigation, he didn't know what to think of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Constantine and Zatanna both adopted the girl, as Diana mentioned as her sister in an interview. They stood there side by side, with similar shades of black hair, blue eyes, and no one questioned her claim. In addition, Ducra, Kori, but even Raven treated the semi-Chinese woman with respect and even love, surprising Damian with the fact that they knew her. All indications were that Marinette had strengthened the line of heroes, at least impartially. And when he had already begun to believe this, the name of a demon or criminal also arose, pushing him back into uncertainty.  
Until then, however, he could not even treat her as an acquaintance, till the faintest suspicion existed that she might be his mother's spy, or that of the Assassins' Association. She tried to reach him quite a few times, but inquiries became less and less common. The boy systematically escaped from it, knowing nothing for sure yet. His increasingly unwell feeling did not help his situation either. After a while, ripping headaches, dizziness, and loss of appetite became almost commonplace for him. Being stubborn, of course, he did not share this weakness with the others, after all, there was nothing wrong with his health that he could not remedy with a little self-control. He pulled this on until he lost consciousness during one of the patrols, completely unexpectedly, many floors high, just while jumping. He no longer sensed that Red Hood had barely managed to catch his unconscious body falling down.

He awoke to a strange calm. He didn't know for a while when he was last part of somthing like this. He didn’t felt such a thing for a while. He almost completely forgot what an uplifting feeling it was when nothing hurt. He looked around despite the pleasant feeling. He wasn’t in the Wayne Manor, nor in the Tower of the Titans, but not even in the infirmary of the League of Justice. Still, Wonder Woman was sitting next to his bed in civilian attire, so he didn’t start panicking or attacking. He entrusted himself to the Amazon princess, yet he looked around.  
The pale yellow walls of the room were in pleasant harmony with the mahogany furniture. In addition to the bookshelves packed to the brink, potted flowers completed the overall picture. There was a table and some armchairs pushed to the edge of the room, apparently to fit the two beds. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was still lying unconscious in the other bed.  
**-She hadn't rested calmly for months -** Damian got his gaze on her at the sound of the amazon, but she watched the occupant of the other bed. **-What happened? How did I get here? -** Couldn’t hold back the questions in front of an acquaintance. Diana raised an eyebrow at her, but answered.  
**-What exactly happened only Enyo could tell. She announced the day before yesterday that Minerva had collapsed. If I had to guess from the dropped half-words, there might be some magical link between you two. Minerva didn't mention it.  
-At Athene's blessing, I'm not surprised you're guessing so skillfully, Champion! -** A red-haired, amber-eyed freckled woman walked in the door. She went straight to the unconscious girl's bed. She gently stroked the raven-black strands from her face. **-Returning to your question, young man, the answer is the soul link between you two. Which, as far as I know, you refused!** \- Not accusing, but factually speaking **-The magic has so far tolerated you doing it. Mari’s regular fainting, nosebleeds, and ear bleeds, though there were blood flowing from her eyes as well as the immeasurable pain she experienced, would suggest that once you had broken the magical balance, she had taken most of the consequences.  
-Why did she do that? When I didn’t talk to her in any way! It was my choice. We don’t even know each other, why did she go so far for a stranger? -** The Prince of Assassins believed in his own experience. Better than the information found on the computer or heard from those involved, and based on that, the magic between them was very real.  
**-I don't know that. Netti? -** She was looking at the bed next to his. She was still lying dozy but with her eyes open.  
**\- He’s just as much of a victim of Talia as I am.** \- Her words were almost blurred, she couldn't articulate properly.  
**-But it was his decision to leave you… all alone! -** Diana was less factual than her redhead partner.  
**-I'm an amazon!** \- she said in her sleepy voice **\- I can stand more than humans…  
** **-How do I know you’re not one of my mother’s successful spies?** \- he finally verbally raised his suspicions, which had plagued him for months.  
**-Would it be a tricky question? -** Another person arrived in the room and took a seat next to Diana. He recognized Todd in him. Upon hearing the question, that idiot's brother of his chuckled from his full throat. Meanwhile, she continued **\- If you think I am a spy, it doesn't matter what I say, you can't believe it, after all, spies are naturally liars.** \- She frowned hard, then apparently had an idea. **-Diana, do you have the Lasso of Truth with you right now?**  
-Always! - The Amazon Princess has already taken it out. She figured out what the younger girl wanted.  
-Let’s tie it around each other's wrist. So there will be no doubt that we will be honest with each other. Is this acceptable to you? -Is it possible to beat the lasso? - the boy asked the question to Wonder Woman, who was already holding the golden rope.  
**\- Inability to trick it. Even the deities and demons cannot resist its power. -** This reassured the youngest Wayne. Both youngsters held out their arms, and the princess gently wrapped the rope around them, meanwhile the rope glowed with gold.


	2. The Lasso of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the interrogation begins

**-What do you want to know?** \- Marinette looked calmly into Damian's green eyes.  
 **-Do you work for my mother?** -through the lasso, the boy couldn't lie either. It's not like he was in the habit.  
 **-No!** \- Young Robin got a straightforward, simple, and completely unambiguous answer that he was forced to believe. The magical relic resting around their wrists could not be deceived!  
 **-Then why? Why did that woman introduce us to each other? Why are we connected? Why did you leave all this? -** he clearly remembered that the woman - his wife – did magic with Constantine. Then she could have prevented that, couldn't she?  
 **-I had no choice. The agreement between Al Caste and Ra’al Ghoul was magical. A powerful spell that neither I nor Ducra, nor Zatanna or Constantine, but even Timothy or Raven could break! Although you can believe me, we all tried!  
-Why was this association born at all?  
-For power, of course **\- Marinette's sad smile hid deep pain.  
 **-When was Ra’al Ghoult guided by anything other than a strong desire for power? Just think about it. First, his daughter and Batman, the most acclaimed human heroes known at the time, perhaps the most dreaded too. Which relationship you have become the fruit of. Then Talia and Jason. Your brother had many endowments that they did not. He learned techniques from Ducra that none of them were capable of. In the end, he didn't make any little brother or sister to you thank god. Perhaps one of the side effects of the Lazarus Pit used too freshly, which they were not even aware of. I'm just guessing this part myself.  
-Come on! I told Sis it was a messy period of my life! **\- Todd interrupted, laughing curtly.  
 **-I'm just glad your taste has improved so much since then Jaybirdy!  
\- Say that to the one who became the wife of the Demon Spawn! **\- the man grinned back. She had already ignored this. She turned to Damian again.  
 **-Finally, I was chosed for you. I suspect they were planed that, if I give birth to our child, they will be able to control us, me definetly throught my kid! Thanks to me, magic also enters the Al’Ghoul bloodline. If I may guess, Ra planned to provide the child with what he thought was the perfect training, and then there would be enough black magicians behind the Assassins League to have him transfer his spirit to his great-grandson. The end result? An immortal mage endowed with all his knowledge and cruel personality. The Demon wanted to rise himself to a divine level.** \- Damian wanted to refute what he heard, but he didn't know. He knew his grandfather would have been able to do this without any problems if Slade hadn't killed him in the meantime! **-Talia continued this plan. Even after his father’s death, she lives in his shadow and lives according to his will. That's why she introduced us to each other.**  
Silence settled over them. They both thought through the events of the past. Who knows how long the silence would have lasted if another person hadn't arrived.  
 **-Marinette! Young Master Damian!** -Alfred Pennyworth entered the door anxiously. **-Master Jason, Miss Diana, Miss Elyana!** -Leaned toward the others present, then marched confidently to the two convalescents **-How are you two feeling?  
-Alfred?  
-Pennyworth! -** the two young people spoke at the same time, then looked at each other. It was Marinette who, uncertainly, got up and staggered to the old butler. She hugged the man, ignoring his disapproval.  
 **-Marinette, you shouldn't get up yet!** \- Alfred rebuked her, but hugged her back despite his words. Mari's stature looked small beside his, almost disappearing in his arms.   
**-Don't worry, we'll stay alive now! -** Mari has almost blossomed in happines since the butler arrived. It seemed (even to Damian) that they had a deep love for each other.  
 **-You know each other! -** Green eyes narrowed dangerously **\- Pennyworth, did you betrayed my father? -** The words almost pounded from the young man. Those who were present sighed together at the new suspicion, then Marinette handed the rope wrapped around her wrist to the old man. They seemed to be discussing something without words because Alfred grabbed the lasso.   
**-Never once in my life did I betrayed the Wayne family!  
-If we think, Mari already belongs to us!** \- Jason said with an annoying grin **\- As Damian's wife, she is a Wayne, even if she didn't take his name!** -The pure pleasure was visible on his face as he watched the grimaces of the young people **-You see, they are already mimicing each other together.  
-I'll cut off your head Todd if you don't shut up! -! ** his brother growled. Alfred frowned as he looked from one to the other.  
 **-Dear, that's why you and the young lord became ill…  
\- Yes -** the half-Chinese girl hid even more in the suit of her godfather. The butler sighed, stroking the raven-black hair crown.  
 **-Was the Young Master aware of this?  
-My mother kidnapped me. It was only at the Al Caste headquarters that it became clear why.   
-And despite all the warnings, you didn't ask anyone, you didn't talk to anyone about what happened…   
-I thought the magic part was fiction. This would not be the first time my mother would lead me for her goals!   
-And since Babybird thought Netti was working for Talia, he didn't believe her and severed all contact with her -** Jay interrupted in Damian and Alfred's conversation, becoming more and more serious.  
 **\- What worries me more is that you immediately accused Uncle Alfi of treason just because you don’t know some things about him while you happily keep quiet about this kind info at home. -** Mari frowned **-It's a little unfair, don't you think? You both should have the right to privacy, not just you!-** Those in the room, with the exception of Damian, looked at each other knowingly. Marinette disliked injustices, and her uncle took a particularly kind place in her heart to leave such an action without a word or two. **-I have an idea! –** and she really continued **-Let’s fight each other without magic, of course. If you defeat me, I will no longer stumble on this matter. However, if I defeat you, you must apologize to Uncle Alfi! -** looked challengingly into the boy's eyes. And who was Damian to be able to refuse such an offer? Especially with the Lasso of Truth around his wrist.   
**\- Hand to hand combat or with weapons? –asked the boy  
-I trust you to choose!** \- his question has been answered with confidence. He waited with undisguised excitement to be well enough to fight each other. To this end, he tolerated even healing and nursing without making problems.


	3. The respect

Damian Wayne was not famous for restraining himself in any fight. It was already a great self-restraint on his part that he did not kill despite his upbringing. In addition, since their recovery, their condition has improved rapidly.  
**-Katana –** he answerd her question about his choice of weapon type. If his magic package was so thoughtless, then it was her own problem. He had no intention of letting the woman win because of her gender.  
**-Sword than.-** Mari smiled innocently, as if she hadn't signed her own defeat. The youngest Wayne, having agreed that there was no magic in the fight, was sure of his victory. He didn't care for Todd's sly grin when he took his own sword from him (he collapsed like Robin, all his weapons were brought with him) and made sure the blade was in perfect condition.  
In contrast, Dupain-Cheng took a Chinese sword. Like him, she pulled out the blade, checked it, and pushed it back into the sheath. As they reached the gym, she warmed up with her sheer gait and casual movements. Her mother and aunt taught her to be in constant combat readiness. Even if Damian remembered that he was about to fight one of Lady Shiva's heirs, it was too late to retreat. Plus, he was more excited about the potential challenge. They were facing each other in the ring. Even before they started, six new people arrived in the audience.  
**\- Thanks for the info Jason, we wouldn't miss this! -** \- waved at Red Hood, a blond, green-eyed young man. His twin couple just held up his phone without a word to videotape the notable event.  
**-I guessed little cat!** \- Todd nodded. Meanwhile, knowing the initial homage, she pulled out her sword and took on a seemingly sloppy yet perfect base position. Damian was in the basic position of the kendo opposite her. Then a gong rang. The boy's first thought, while averting his opponent's attack, was that Marinette was frighteningly fast and uncomfortably precise. They felt in each other that they had both literally grown into practicing martial arts from birth and had perfected it to a masterful level by now.  
As they danced around each other, they forgot themself in the heat of a good fight and simply began to enjoy the fight. The frowns on their forehead were replaced by big smiles. The audience, which the struggling duo also forgot about, just grinned a lot knowingly. One of them, a Japanese girl, looked at her friend almost longingly. Her blond-haired partner sighed knowingly a lot, but instead of irritability, he shook his head affectionately. Of course, he quickly noticed himself and restrained his features before anyone could get on it. (Everyone except the fighters and Kagamin saw it, and no one blamed Felix for having feelings!) Eventually, in the coaching field, without any of them having managed to outdo the other, their time was up. At the sound of the gong, they stopped at once.  
**\- It’s uncomfortable, we didn’t discuss anything in a tie.** \- Mari held out her hand for a handshake. **\- It was a good fight!** \- Damian shook his hand, then turned to Alfred.  
**-I'm sorry Pennyworth! -** nodded.  
**-Apology accepted Young Lord -** Mari's smile lit up, but Damian just turned his head. Fortunately, the girl also adhered to their agreement and did not investigate what had happened. She looked at Jason instead.  
**-Did you invite them here? -** The man nodded in a good-natured nod as her eyes rolled on the newcomers, then sighed **-Let's do this then. Damian, they're my friends here** \- pointed to their audience **\- I'll start at the beginning . Adrien Agreste -** pointed to the more smiling of the blond boys. Agreste's green eyes gleamed merrily as he bowed. Damian nodded back. They had a file on Gabriel Agreste, a French terrorist, so he met the boy's name several times. Through the intercession of the Parisian heroine, she was acquitted and acquitted of the charges brought against his father, although Damian was not sure he did not know about it! I mean, they lived in the same house! But learning from the previous case how vaguely Marinette defended her friends, he kept his opinion to himself for the time being. **-Felix Graham de Vanily -** The other blonde, who surprisingly wasn't the twin brother of the Agreste boy, measured him with frostily.  
**-Wayne!  
\- Graham de Vanily! -** The seemingly twin borther’s sunshine individuality was the exact opposite of this blond boy.  
**-Chloé Bourgeois** \- Marinette pointed to her blonde, blue-eyed friend. She was the only child of the Mayor of Paris and the New York Style Queen. They nodded measuredly at each other, and Dupain-Cheng continued, as ifs he hadn't noticed anything. **-Kagami Tsurugi -** The Japanese woman has already caught Damian's attention. He hadn’t met the fencing world champion in person yet, but in his grumpy way, he was glad to meet her, as he saw a valuable fencing partner in her.  
**\- Tsurugi!** \- he nodded. She returned her greeting.  
**\- Alix Kubdel -** A moderatly tall woman with short red hair grinned at him. Her blue eyes gleamed cunningly. **\- Finally, my cousin, Cassandra Cain.  
-Cass? -** In hindsight, it made sense to know each other as relatives, yet it was a surprise to him and a reassurance. For if Todd's opinion was not even a guarantee of the girl's innocence, Alfred and Cassandra's presence was already his count.  
**-Damian -** The Chinese girl caressed his face, then looked at Marinette. **\- Be careful? -** standing side by side, even thought Cass had brown eyes, while Dupain-Cheng had a bluish gray, they were clearly similar with each other.  
**-I will!** \- Marinette put her hand on Cain's shoulder, her face glowing.  
The lasso of truth was good for Damian to open up so much, at least to share his doubts and doubts with those involved. The duel reached out to honor the strength of the woman appointed for his wife, but it was Cassandra’s presence that convinced him that whatever Talia’s intentions were, he mingled in good company nonetheless.


End file.
